MLP Dine and Dash
by LoliSenpai
Summary: Has Pinkie Pie's pranks gone too far? I guess we will see. I own nothing all characters and shows go to their rightful owners.


Dine and Dash My little pony style

Disclaimer: This is a crossover of a That 70s Show episode with MLP, I own neither and they both belong to their respectable owners. This is just Fan fiction.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack waited for Pinkie Pie, she was suppose to meet them with some big news. Spike wasn't with them being at home sick. Pinkie showed up excited ready to pull a huge prank.

"Hey guys I just got a lot of money and I want to treat you to that new restraunt that just opened up!" she told her friends. They smiled and agreed all heading to the restraunt.

At the restraunt they all thanked Pinkie after their meal.  
"Well girls ready to go?" Pinkie asked  
"Arent you gonna pay?" Twilight asked raising a brow  
"No I'm not paying, You thought I was paying?" Pinkie giggled  
"Yes! You said you were! We don't have any money" Applejack said a little irritated  
"You don't need money were on a dine and dash"  
"No way are we doing that. Esspecially since its wrong and would disappoint the princess" Twilight said upset with Pinkie.  
"Now is it wrong? Because I think its funny"  
"It's wrong, not even a funny idea " Rainbow said going over and punching her arm.  
"Pinkie I don't know what gotten into you but its not right for someone like me to steal" Rarity spoke  
"Umm yes I'll have more cider and cake" Fluttershy said to the waiter  
"Fluttershy stop ordering things" Rainbow scolded her  
"Didn't you hear Pinkie everything is free"  
Rainbow sighed and nodded no and then explained what it was to her.  
Fluttershy glared "You are paying for this missy or I'll give you the stare or worse"  
Pinkie sighed "Fine my wallets at Sugarcube corner which is a few minutes away. I'll go get it" She left. Applejack looked out the window, "I don't think she's coming back"  
"Why do you say that?" Rainbow asked

"Because she was laughing and sticking her tounge out at us as she left. "  
Rarity sighed "Alright you know what I'm pretty sure I have some money at my place, I'll get some and bring Pinkie back as well"  
"Your coming back right?" Twilight asked hopeful.  
"Now Twilight you know I would never abandon my friends" At that she left.  
Thirty minutes past, "She did she totally abandoned us." Rainbow cried  
Fluttershy got up, "its getting late I have to feed the animals, I'll tell the others to come back on my way back" she smiled  
"Fluttershy not you too" Applejack pleaded  
"I promise I'll be back, I'm not immature like the other ponies " she said as she left  
"She is immature like those ponies" Twilight said angrily.  
"What do you expect she spends all her time with Discord" Rainbow glared "He probably rubbed off on her."  
"Now what?" Twilight asked getting tired of this

Meanwhile at sugarcube corner  
"Wow that is funny" Rarity laughed

"I know told you its a funny prank" Pinkie laughed  
"Its not that funny I actually feel bad for everyone we should go help." Fluttershy spoke quietly  
Discord was there "Oh don't worry Celestia won't hear about this, and lighten up Fluttershy." he said laughing  
"Wait I have an idea" Pinkie said

At the Resteraunt  
All the workers went around Rainbow Dash singing Happy Birthday even though it wasn't her birthday, only a way of embarrassment.  
"Happy Birthday, Love, Discord, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie"The waiter said.  
"They did that on purpose" Rainbow Dash glared "I'm going to the bathroom"  
Twilight and Applejack waited  
"She is the bucking element of Loyalty!" Twilight yelled  
"Oh when I see that Pony shes getting bucked in the face several times."

Back at Sugarcube Corner  
"You know I can see how this is funny" Rainbow laughed  
"But still its wrong" Fluttershy spoke  
Pinkie sighed "Look the people who own the restraunt are friends with the Cakes, they offered a free dinner for me and my friends but the staff doesn't know that until after the prank."  
Fluttershy felt less guilty and started laughing

At the restraunt

"I'm going to use the restroom" Applejack lied  
"I know when your lying and you were gonna sneak out" Twilight accused  
"What?! How could you accuse me your friend, your honest friend!"  
"Your right, I'm going outside for some air."  
"Now hold on, are you really?" Applejack glared

"No! I was going to sneak out "  
"I knew it but so was I " Applejack said feeling guilty "I say on three we run out and never look back"  
"If I don't make tell Princess Celestia I'm sorry"  
"Don't say that Twi you'll make it" and on three the two ran out.

The next day the Mane six were at Sugarcube corner as Pinkie explained it was all set up. Applejack got up.  
"well that was funny so to show I'm a good sport I made Apple Pie"  
"Oh you did?" the rest smiled  
"Oh yes and I brought a special Ingreidient from Canterlot. " Twilight chimed, her and Applejack didn't have any knowing the ingredient.  
Discord showed unexpectedly "Did I hear pie?"  
"Yes you want some ?" Applejack offered  
Discord, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity all had a piece  
"That Pie was awesome, better then Applejack pie" Rainbow Dash joked  
"Don't make me buck you in that face of your" Applejack blushed  
"What I talking about the pie recipe" Rainbow laughed "Anyways what was that ingreidient ?"  
"Oh you know Apples, Laxitives, Sugar" Twilight smirked  
"What was the second one?" Rarity asked.  
"Laxitives" Twilight grinned. The five who had the pie paled and then one by one all felt the consequence  
"Oh no.." Fluttershy cried a bit  
"You rotten ahh" Rarity doubled over  
"I'm gonna..." Discordnerly cried  
"Not funny.."Pinkie had a look of fear

"Not cool.." Rainbow screamed  
They all looked for eachother and rushed for the bathroom fighting and pushing eachother to the side. Applejack and Twilight smiled and watched "Next time you all might consider doing the right thing" Twilight spoke.

A few hours later Pinkie confronted the two eating the last piece of pie in the tray. "You know that was a good prank" she laughed "I mean it was perfect"  
Applejack kept giggling  
"I love my friends" Twilight laughed a bit.


End file.
